Siempre a tu lado
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Secuela de "Amigos por siempre " Ella permanecería a su lado, pasara lo que pasara, incluso si los días se convirtieran en semanas y las semanas en meses o incluso en años; porque así era su amistad, más allá de los sentimientos y amores no correspondidos.


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO;** lo único que me pertenece es la historia, **prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l.

 **Aclaración** xD esto no tiene que ver nada con "siempre a tu lado: hachiko" tal vez una frase :P

 **Notas de la autora:**

Vengo a cumplir con **una apuesta que perdi,** se sumaron dos nuevo oneshot ToT todo por seguir apostado, en medida que algunas queria la continuacion, aqui les dejo esto :P espero que les guste; T-T la inspiracion esta muerte, aun asi, espero que haya logrado trasmitir los sentimientos en este fic.

 **Dedicado a todo el grupo de fb "Mis Fic IchiRuki" como pago a la apuesta de la copa América,que esta haciendo en el grupo.**

 **Espero que les guste y gracias por leer, les recomiendo leer todo completo :P hay una sorpresa al final, muahaha XD**

 **SECUELA DE :Amigos por siempre :D**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

— **:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OOC y OoC, lo que quiere decir que su personalidades puede cambiar o ser diferentes a las del manga/anime de bleach D:**

 **Universo alterno.**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones de la oreja de van gonh, cancion desesperada,amores dormidos y mi vida sin ti :') mi inspiración ToT**

* * *

 **Summary:** Permanecería a su lado, pasara lo que pasara, incluso si los días se convirtieran en semanas y las semanas en meses, porque así era su amistad, más allá de los sentimientos y amores no correspondidos.

* * *

 _ **Siempre a tu lado**_

 _ **"Tiendo a pensar que hay un elemento de la música que no puede ser capturado. La vida no puede ser capturada. El corazón humano no debe ser capturado."**_

 _ **Siempre a tu lado;Hachiko**_

Y su vida había comenzado a fluir después de tanto tiempo, las heridas se estaba cerradas y su futuro brillaba cada vez, mas no contable que un miércoles de la segunda semana de febrero, su vida daría un giro inesperado.

La llamada en cuestión, llego el miércoles por la noche, luego de que ella saliera de su trabajo y fuera a comprar la despensa de su hogar, platico rápidamente con su novio Renji Abarai, con el cual llevaba aproximadamente 8 meses de noviazgo, parecía que sería una noche cualquiera, Rukia se imaginó lo que haría al llegar a su casa, dejaría la despensa aun lado y ya mañana la acomodaría, le daría de comer a Shiyaruki ,su gatita blanca como la nieve y muy traviesa, posteriormente se daría un baño de espuma para relajarse de su estresante trabajo, cenaría las sobras de la pizza de la noche anterior y luego dormiría toda la noche sin ningún problema. Y si bien llego hacer la mitad que lo pensaba, antes de que su teléfono sonara.

Al principio se le hizo raro y algo incómodo ver el número telefónico de que hasta hora había evitado; sin olvidar que le pertenecía a la madre de su mejor amigo (ya que Rukia solo se dignaba a contestarle, siempre y cuando marcara del teléfono de Masaki Kurosaki) pensó que Ichigo, le llamaría como siempre le hacía cada semana, para reclamarle por no contestar sus mensajes.

Inmediatamente de que se casara, Rukia prácticamente se alejó de él, física como emocionalmente, parecían casi como dos viejos amigos ,que mejores amigos. Por eso cuando se dignó a contestar, lo hizo con recelos.

—Bueno

Esperaba escuchar la voz de su amigo desde la otra línea, incluso se lo imagino con su extraño ceño fruncido, mas no contaba escuchar la voz de una mujer, pero aun, cuando parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

—Rukia—desde la otra línea se encontraba Masaki Kurosaki— realmente eres tú, te he llamado toda la tarde, mi pequeña Rukia—dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Señora Kurosaki, ¿Qué?

—Ichigo—interrumpió la mujer alterada—Mi hijo se está muriendo,Rukia.

—Ichigo.

Rukia quedo en blanco, sostenía el teléfono mientras sentía como un frio la invadía, los ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Rukia—la mujer lloro más fuerte.

— ¿Qué? Ichigo, el no yo—balbuceo sin ni siquiera ser consciente.

—Lo siento mucho Rukia—una voz masculina remplazo la voz de Masaki, no se había dado cuenta que Masaki había entrado en un colapso nervioso y que su esposo Isshin tuvo que tomar la llamada—perdona a Masaki, está demasiado alterada que no sabe lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¡Ichigo! —Exigió la chica alterada— ¿Qué paso con Ichigo?

—Tranquilízate por favor, no quiero que tú también te desmaye—alegó Isshin suspirado.

—Isshin—suplico Kuchiki mientras los ojos comenzaba a picarle.

—Ichigo tuvo un accidente, ahora mismo él está siendo operado, el accidente fue muy grave y perdió mucha sangre mientras lo traían, pero Ryuken ..¿Rukia? ¿Sigues ahí Rukia? —pregunto Isshin preocupado.

Sin embargo Rukia había dejado caer el teléfono al piso, su cabezas empezó a dar vueltas, se sintió mareada tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caer, fue como si de pronto miles de recuerdos saltaran hacia ella, las heridas cicatrizadas se volvieron abrir, su mente no dejaba de pensar en otro que no fuera Ichigo.

Ichigo sonriendo, Ichigo llorando, Ichigo abrazándola y Ichigo besándola…..

— _Siempre seremos amigo— le sonrió, como nunca lo hacía._

— _Siempre—concluyo ella mientras lo abrazaba._

.

.

.

.

— _Me ha ofrecido una beca—menciono la chica de diecisiete años—pero tendré que dejar Karakura y.._

— _Estarías loca si no lo aceptas— el regalo una sonrisa sincera, un chico de cabellos naranja y ojos avellanos— es lo que siempre has querido, lo que siempre ha querido tu padre, ahora podrás convertirte en toda una Kuchiki, arrogante y fría—se burló su mejor amigo de cabellos naranjas._

— _Kurosaki, deja de hablar de así de mi, como si fuera un tempano de hielo—se bruzo de brazos. Ambos chicos estaban sentados bajo un árbol de sauce. Tardo un par de minutos antes de que Rukia se dignara a dirigirse a Ichigo. Sin embargo este acaricio su cabeza con suavidad._

— _Lo siento_

— _Ichigo_

— _Dejo dejar de decir que eres fría, cuando realmente eres cálida; siempre bromeo con el hecho de que eres muy fuerte y sin sentimiento, pero la realidad es que eres tan frágil y sentimental, que lo ocultas, tras tus caprichos de niña, aun así eres perfecta como eres Rukia, nunca cambies._

— _¿Que tonterías balbuceas, zanahoria?—se quejó la chica, completamente ruborizada._

 _Pero él no volvió a decir nada, había dejado de luchar varios años atrás, cuando Rukia le dejo en claro, cuál era su relación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Él por primera vez se atrevió hacerlo, ella se estaba yendo, debía hacer algo, beso sus labios antes de que pudiera decir algo._

— _Ichigo_

— _No te hagas falsa ilusiones, es solo para que dejes de quejarte que nadie te ha besado—tras decir aquellas palabras, las puertas del tren se cerraron, Rukia intento decir algo más, pero permaneció ahí parada completamente desconcertada; el tren se puso en marcha, se quedó observado cómo se alejaba de la estación del tren._

 _Ichigo permaneció con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras agitaba la mano en forma de despedida. Los dos mejores amigos se estaban separando, ambos eligiendo su propio futuro, varias flores de cerezo comenzaba a caer, la primavera estaba comenzado y en vez de sonreírle, comenzó a llorar._

 _Sabiendo que se estaba alejado de la única persona a quien realmente había amado y que nunca pudo decírselo, por el miedo a perder su amistad y porque su padre,Byakuya Kuchiki no veía esa relación con buenos ojos._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lloro en silencio todo el camino en tren, había apenas sido consciente de sus actos, simplemente tomo un par de cosas, llamo a Hinamori para que cuidara a Shirayuki y de pronto se vio comprado un boleto para Karakura. Simplemente ella lo hizo y ahora mientras viajaba a ver a su mejor amigo, no dejaba de llorar, Ichigo una vez le dijo, que ella era frágil, y lo había comprobado dos veces, la primera cuando él se casó y la segunda en ese momento.

Recostó su cabeza en el cristal y mientras el tren seguía en marcha, Rukia permanecía con su mirada ausente y un dolor que no la dejaba en paz.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Para mi querida Rukia._**

 _Para la enana mas enana del mundo._

 _Hola enana ¿Cómo estás? Que estúpido ¿no? Hace menos de cuatro meses que te fuiste y yo aquí preguntándote como estas. Por cierto gracias por las cartas anteriores, lo siento mucho por no contestarte antes_ ** _(no tenía el valor de hacerlo )_** _pero la universidad me ha tenido muy ocupado_ ** _(una excusa patética para decirte que luego del beso, no dejo de pensar en ti, enana_** _ **)** al final tuviste razón, elegí medicina para estudiar, igual que Ishida, cosa que no debe de sorprenderte. _

_¿Cómo te va en la universidad? supongo que tu no debes tener ningún problema, tu siempre fuiste buena para las leyes. ¿Sigues siendo la más bajita del salón? No he encontrado a nadie que no sea más baja que tú y eso que las más bajas del salón habías sido tú y Hinamori. Por ciertas gracias por preguntar por mi familia en la carta anterior, todos se encuentran bien de salud, mis hermanas te mandan muchos saludos y dice que te extraña, ni que decir mi madre y mi viejo._

 _La universidad ha sido diferente a como era la prepa, ni siquiera los maestros, tengo una profesora que da miedo con su sola sonrisa, también un profesor con manías a superman, te juro que se peina igual que él , pero él tiene la personalidad de Lex Luthor* lo que da más miedo, ni mencionarte al profesor que nos dará laboratorio multidisciplinario, parece como uno de esos científicos locos, que siempre salen en las películas de terror._

 _Bueno espero verte pronto, no hay mucho que decir enana, bueno tal vez que te extraña mucho mis hermanas_ ** _( te extraño cómo no tienes ideas, sin ti es como si todo mi mundo estuviera sumergido en agua)_** _no ven la hora de que regreses_ ** _(es duro estar sin ti Rukia )_** _pero les he dicho que es necesario para que hagas tu sueño realidad, ser la mejor abogada de todo Japón, cuídate enana , siempre has sido enfermiza ,así que no te sobre esfuerce **(**_ ** _por favor cuídate, no soportaría saber que te has enfermado)_** _no se te olvide de tu mejor amigo_ ** _(por favor no me olvides)_** _nos vemos enana._

 ** _(Te quiere_** _ **)** Ichigo Kurosaki, tu mejor amigo._

Carta escrita por Ichigo para Rukia, cuatro meses después de que ella se mudara, las palabras en paréntesis aparecia escritas originalmente en la carta, al final Ichigo pensó que era demasiado cursi y las subrayo, una carta similar, sin los paréntesis ni el subrayado,ni mucho menos aquellas palabras, fue enviada a Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos caoba se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera, junto con su esposo, había pasado casi 6 horas desde que Ryuken y Uryuu Ishida comenzaran con la operación para salvar la vida de su hijo. La mujer no dejaba de llorar mientras su esposo intentaba consolarla.

Isshin Kurosaki de cabellos y ojos negros, era reconocido como ser el mejor doctor cirujano que había Karakura, compartía la misma fama con su amigo y rival de la juventud Ryuken, sin embargo al saber que su hijo había sufrido un accidente, el no pudo hacerle frente a su operación, sentir que la vida de su hijo, se encontraba en su manos, era algo que no podía soportar. Por eso, su amigo intercedió por él.

—Masaki por favor, cálmate mi amor—le susurro a su esposa.

—No puedo—mirándolo a los ojos—no puedo soportar que mi hijo se encuentre en cirugía y pueda morir, no puedo.

—Todo saldrá bien, confía en Ryuken, recuerda que debemos ser fuerte por las niñas, además Ichigo es muy fuerte.

—Isshin.

—Lo siento—intercedió una voz femenina, ambos padres voltearon a ver, él como Rukia Kuchiki había llegado con maleta en mano y completamente pálida—Ichigo—murmuro la Kuchiki.

—Rukia—Isshin se sorprendió en ver a Rukia esa misma madrugada en el hospital— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh rukia—Masaki se solto del agarre de Isshin y fue hacia la pelinegra, sin esperarlo dos veces, la señora Kurosaki la abrazo—lo siento mucho—se disculpo lloros la mujer— sigue en cirugía.

Rukia abrazo a la señora Masaki, mientras Isshin llegaba hacia ella.

—Perdón por hacerte venir tan tarde—se disculpo el doctor, una vez entendido que Rukia había venido solo por Ichigo. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, Ichigo y Rukia había estado interconectado desde hacía mucho tiempo, aun no lograba comprender él como ellos no estuviera casados—gracias.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Ichigo tuvo un accidente automovilístico, ahora mismo está en cirugía, yo— el semblante de Isshin era de frustración y enojo y tristeza— no pude entra a operarlo, no podía, cuando lo vi, no pude controlarme, estaba tan alterado que Ryuken Ishida ,tuvo que hacer cargo.

—¿Pero cómo está?

Isshin cayó un leve momento, miro a su esposa, ella misma quería saberlo, desvió la mirada.

—Se encuentra en estado crítico, tiene varias costillas rotas, la pelvis fracturada y.. —Suspiro, _no era necesario decirle todo eso, haría que se preocuparan mas—_ necesitamos esperar de que salga de cirugía y ver que nos dice Ryuken.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante el tiempo en el que Rukia permaneció en la sala de espera, nunca vio a Candice Catnipp ahora de Kurosaki, no era que le gustaría verla, pero al ser la esposa de Ichigo, ella debería estar ahí con Masaki.

—No la intentes buscar— le dijo Masaki sentada a su lado— ella no vendrá, le marque después de que te llamara y ella me dijo que no tenía tiempo

— ¿Que le dijo que?

—Creo que nunca conocemos exactamente a las personas, Rukia —dijo tristemente, puesto que Masaki había sido una de las que animo, la relación de su hijo con aquella rubia.

—Lo siento.

—Tú no tienes la culpa—la mujer se quedo mirado hacia la nada—incluso los amigos de Ichigo estuvieron hace rato, Tatsuki y Orihime me hicieron compañía toda la tarde, sin embargo alguien debía cuidar a las niñas, Orihime se ofreció, luego de desearle suerte a su prometido.

—¿Prometido?

—Si ella está comprometida con Uryuu desde hace seis meses y me alegra, hace una hermosa pareja; Tatsuki no pudo quedarse conmigo, ya que su madre se encuentra enferma.

—¿Y Kaien y Miyako?

—No pudieron quedarse, Miyako ya tiene siete meses y necesita estar en reposo, Kaien la esta cuidado, tuvo un colapso cuando se entero del accidente, Ichigo será el padrino de su hijo—dijo llorando nuevamente la mujer.

Rukia la abrazo e intento consolarla, se prometió no llorar, necesitaba ser fuerte para apoyar a los Kurosaki y estaba segura que si lloraba, no lo lograría.

Paso casi una hora después de su llegada, cuando padre e hijo salieron de cirugía.

—Isshin,Masaki —llamo Ryuken, los esposos se acercaron a su viejo amigo.

—Ishida

—Lo siento Kurosaki.

Masaki se aferro a su esposo, mientras Ryuken le explicaba varias cosas que Rukia no entendía, excepto la última palabra que hizo que las piernas de Rukia flanquearan y tuviera que ser sostenía por Uryuu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia se encontraba sentada en un sofá de color crema, como era habitual, la joven Kuchiki leía una de sus novelas favoritas, en voz alta, permanecía desde hacía casi cinco meses en aquella misma habitual rutina.

A unos cuantos centímetros, en una cama de hospital, yacía dormido un hombre de cabellos naranja, estaba conectado a monitor cardíaco, tenia puesto varios catéter con diferentes funciones, en varias partes del cuerpo,también tenia varios tubos ,que al igual que los catéter tenían distintas funciones:desde drenar el jugo gástrico hasta respirar y permitir regularizar el aire en los pulmones.

—Me pregunto, cuando despertaras—Rukia había dejado un lado el libro y se había acercado a Ichigo, no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla, cada día se veía más pálido. Era frustrante ver como Ichigo permanecía dormido sin poder despertar, mientras los días pasaban y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Rukia—murmuro una voz detrás de ella, la pelinegra se volteo para encontrar al hombre a quien más respectaba y quería.

Byakuya Kuchiki estaba frente a ella, con su habitual traje: camisa blanca, pantalón negro, corbata y saco del mismo color. A pesar de que rondaba los 50 años, el pilar de la familia Kuchiki se veía más guapo que antes.

Byakuya no estaba muy feliz con encontrarse a su mayor orgullo y primogénita: pálida, delgada y con ojeras. Miro al causante de sus males, y si bien Ichigo Kurosaki nunca le había caigo bien, supo en ese instante que debía separar a Rukia de Ichigo.

—Padre.

—Rukia necesitamos hablar.

La Kuchiki se separo de Ichigo y se levanto, siguió a su padre quien no se había dignado a voltearla nuevamente.

Ya afuera en los pasillos del hospital, Byakuya se volteo y encaro a su hija, arrugo la frente..

El era conocido en todo el oriente , el famoso abogado Kuchiki, tan frio y despiadado al momento de enjuiciar a su oponente. Su fama se la debía a los casos más complejos y difíciles, que milagrosamente siempre ganaba. También al ser un hombre con un atractivo imponente, incluso a pesar que ya pasaba los 56 años, el Kuchiki se veía igual que fuerte que cuando era más joven.

—Rukia

—Padre ¿qué haces aquí?— se extraño la chica, puesto su padre apenas tenía tiempo para hablar con ella.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo, ¿qué estás haciendo en Karakura y no en Osaka?

—Ichigo sufrió un accidente—dijo la mujer ojos violetas— Masaki e Isshin no puede solo con él, alguien necesita quedarse y apoyarlo con sus cuidado.

—Y eso ¿qué tienes que ver contigo?—le dijo el Kuchiki —Kurosaki no es nada tuyo, no es tu deber ayudar a esta gente.

—Ichigo es mi amigo.

—Un amigo que nunca te ha favorecido, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, Ichigo Kurosaki no es tu responsabilidad, no tienes que renunciar a tus sueños por él.

—No estoy renunciado padre.

— ¿Que no estás renunciado? Renji me a habló para decirme que renunciaste a la firma de abogado de Ukitake

—No podía seguir faltado, por eso renuncie, yo no podía dejar mal a Ukitake-san, además me era difícil venir todo los días de Osaka a Karakura y..

— ¡No entiendes Rukia, pareces una niña! Estas tirando todo a la borda por esta aquí, Karakura no es el lugar donde tu deberías brillar, no hay nada que te ate aquí, Ichigo Kurosaki no es nada tuyo; se bien su situación, desde hace mas de 5 semanas tuvo un accidente y está en coma, ¿por qué te empeñas en estar aquí a su lado? Sus padres y esposa pueden hacerse cargo.

— ¡Tu eres el único que no lo entiende!—grito ella, un par de enfermeras voltearon a verlos, Rukia bajo la voz— no comprendes, ichigo me necesita, no puedo irme y dejar toda la carga a sus padres, ya mucho tiene con las hermanas de Ichigo que están enfermas, como para cuidad a un hijo en coma.

—Rukia

—Ya no soy aquella niña—grito con dolor— ya no puedes controlar mi vida, ya no puedes decir que hacer o no hacer, que decisión tomar o no, ya no me puedes manipular para hacerme creer que ichigo solo es un amigo, por ti y tu manipulación, perdí la oportunidad de amar al único hombre que en realidad quise.

—Estas cometiendo un error—grito enojado Kuchiki, mientras se alejaba de su hija, el no había hecho nada, no, el nunca lo hizo pero.

— _Ichigo es solo tu amigo, no puedes tener sentimientos por el._

— _¿Por qué padre?_

— _Porque si lo hicieras, solo sufrirías—tercio su padre, a una Rukia de ocho años, ella no volvió a preguntar nada más._

 _Su enojo y frustración no se debía al niño, si no a que el siempre había sido el primero en todo, el mejor en la clase, el mejor en su generación, el mejor hijo, siempre había sido el primero excepto tal vez, en el primer amor de su esposa._

 _Hisana Shirayuki había sido novia de Isshin Kurosaki en su adolescencia, Byakuya siempre la había amado, pero ella estaba cautivada por el Kurosaki, incluso aunque Byakuya hiciera lo imposible para llamara su atención, Kurosaki parecía tener cierto atractivo que él no tenía, cosa ilógica pensaba el vanidoso y orgullos Kuchiki. Tardaría tres años después cumplir su objetivo, cuando ambos novios terminaron por causas ajenas a todo, y si bien Byakuya consiguió el amor de su esposa, no dejaba de sentirse en segundo lugar ,porculpa Isshin, a pesar de que el anduviera con Masaki en ese tiempo._

 _Pero realmente su frustración se debía, al miedo de que Kurosaki Ichigo le quitara a su pequeño a princesa, como hizo una vez su padre con el amor platónico de Hisana._

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Byakuya se iba, Rukia no había reparado en la presencia de Renji Abarai, quien había escuchado todo, ni mucho menos que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Rukia.

Ambos se miraron mas ningún dijo nada, la mesera volvió a preguntar si deseaba algo mas, depositado los dos café americano que había pedido, ambos negaron con la cabeza, mientras la mesera refunfuñaba alejándose de ellos. El silencio perduro un par de minutos de forma incomoda, Renji fue el primero en hablar.

—Creo que debemos terminar.

— ¿Por qué? — no supo el porqué lo pregunto, si la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Pasas más tiempo en ese hospital con Kurosaki—Rukia supo entonces qué la había escuchado— que conmigo, pensé que al fin pudiera ser feliz conmigo, cuándo me diste la oportunidad de enamorarte, pero me mentir, tarde en darme cuenta que siempre había sido él y no yo, incluso cuando éramos adolescente— dijo Renji con severidad.

Rukia no pudo evitar derrama un par de lágrimas, se había vuelto muy frágil en los últimos meses, Renji le tomo sus manos y le sonrió.

—Deja de llorar, siempre ha sido así, no tienes que sentirte mal—alego el con tristeza— siempre supe que lo querías a él; la ironía de la vida era que tu padre me aceptaba mas a mí, por quien no sentías nada, que con Kurosaki ,que siempre lo detesto, supongo que él sigue siendo celoso—rio— tu madre siempre lo dice, que a pesar de todo, el único rival a quien no le pudo ganar fue a Isshin, y eso que para tu padre el primer amor es importante—brome Renji—creo que él tiene miedo a que te aparte de su lado, cómo lo está haciendo ahora.

—Renji.

—Déjalo, sigamos siendo amigos y no nos lastimemos mas—dijo el chico sacado su billetera y dejado tres billetes de 200 yen— se feliz Rukia.

Tras decir aquello el pelirrojo salió de la cafetería, afuera se encontraba una vieja amiga, con la cual solía pelear en secundaria y preparatoria.

—Tatsuki

La chica estaba recostada en la pared.

—¿Necesitas un hombro para llorar? —pregunto, mientras el negaba con la cabeza y miraba desde la ventana a Rukia llorar—Creo que realmente te quería.

—Si, como un amigo—suspiro—espero que ahora si logre se feliz.

—Esperemos que así sea.

Y mientras los dos amigos se iban, Rukia sentía que por primera vez en años, todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y el tiempo pasa de forma rápida y precisa, sin que nadie puede detenerlo, Rukia animada por Masaki, decidió entra a trabajare aun pequeño bufe de abogados en Karakura, ambas mujeres se las empeñaba se trabajar y ir a cuidar a Ichigo, incluso Isshin ponía de su parte.

Llegado casi a los 6 meses, Candice Kurosaki pidió el divorcio voluntariamente, al estar Ichigo en coma, sus tutores legales (según las leyes, sus padres tenian ese derecho) aceptaron el divorcio. Rukia no comprendía el porqué, una mujer de apariencia tan dulce y gentil, fuera una persona egoísta y sin sentimientos, meses atrás ella había sugerido propiciarle a Ichigo, una muerte asistida, ya que su posibilidades de despertar era muy escasas, claro que Masaki e Isshin se opusieron y con ayuda de Rukia, pudieron intervenir para que no pudiera realizarse.

—Espero que no se enoje,cuando averigüe que esta divorciado—le mención, una tarde a Masaki.

—Lo más seguro es que se ponga feliz.

Rukia la miro extrañada.

—No quiero ser chismosa pero, su relación estaba mal, luego de su boda comenzaron las peleas, Candice no se hacía a la idea de estar casada y mucho menos que su carácter chocara tanto con Ichigo, de hecho —Masaki le susurro al oído —había rumores de que estaba embarazada y por eso nosotros intervenimos para que Ichigo se casara con ella, ahora sé que aquella chiquilla solo quería casarse y obtener los privilegios de ser esposa de un doctor.

Rukia no volvió a decir nada, ahora comprendía porque Masaki e Isshin, parecía tener cierto remordimiento, luego del accidente de su hijo. La pelinegra suspiro, realmente su vida se había convertido en todo un torbellino.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses.

Rukia se queda recostada en el viejo sofá que ya la conocía durante casi 10 meses, que llevaba a lado a Ichigo. Contado, leyendo o platicado que pasaba día a día, los cambios y las nuevas relaciones entre sus amigos, le había contado que su prima política Miyako, había tenido un varón y en honor a Ichigo, le pusieron su nombre, también como Orihime y Uryuu planeaba su boda que se realizaría dentro de 8 meses y que él debería despertar, ya que sería el padrino; incluso le conto que su ex Renji salía con Tatsuki.

—Por favor no tardes en despertar—el susurro— tengo algo que decirte, Ichigo.

Y aunque pasara mil años, Rukia permanecía siempre a su lado, pasara lo que pasar. Incluso aunque los demás le dijera que era una tonta por permanecer a su lado, ella no podía evitar separase otra vez de él. Ya había sido mucho tiempo, guardado aquellos sentimientos y negado lo obvio.

Negado que amaba a Ichigo. Por su amor por él, esperaba algún día poder decirle aquello.

—Te quiero, Ichigo—susurro dándole un beso en la frente, mientras la lluvia caiga por la ventana.

" _ **Pero dime el color de un momento que te haga feliz**_

 _ **Para mezclar tu alegría, tus lágrimas mías y ver que el amor es así**_

 _ **Colores que pintan los nombres de amores y a ti."**_

 ** _canción_** _ **desesperada-LODVG**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En vísperas de navidad, Rukia se encontraba dormida, en el viejo sofá donde había pasado los últimos meses, se había dormido luego de contarle a Ichigo, que su amiga Hinamori,se había casado con el amargado de Toushiro y esperaban a su primer hijo.

Ocurrió lo inesperado, Rukia había tomado la mano de Ichigo, mientras dormía plácidamente, el monito cardiaco comenzó a mostrar señales de actividad.

No fue hasta que comenzó a nevar cuando un desubicado peli naranja despertó, viendo a la mujer que había estado en sus sueños, acompañándolo durante esos largos meses, la única mujer a quien había amado durante todo ese tiempo.

—Rukia—murmuro.

 **Fin**

* * *

Lex Luthor*Arquienemigo de superman, desea conquistar el mundo ,alguien dijo Aizen XDD

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

Originalmente esto no iba a pasar, iba a dejar con un final abierto el fic, pero bueno,aqui esta :P

Al final no fue senna la esposa xD fue candice :v esa chica esta loca, me parecio buena idea ponerla como mala, siempre pongo a senna o a orihime XD :P al final todos fueron felices, excepto byakuya, que le quitaron a su hija :V

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **20-06-15**

 **nos vemos con cariño Fran :**


End file.
